Loving you since youth- Korrasami
by htxjc2731
Summary: Korrasami everywhere. Based lightly off golf for the first chapter, doesn't have much to do with it though. So, no worries. Based off a true story. Dedicated to herrr 333 M in possibly later chapters


Chapter 1-

This is my idea of the Korrasami relationship, that's based off me and my girlfriend. Me and my gf have been best friends, since we've been young and we slowly began to realize our feelings for each other. So I'm writing this for my special someone... I don't write M, so it's all good- probably... Umm, most of it will be all. Set in the golf world... If you really don't get golf- it won't matter because this isn't what it's about. It's only golf because golf is me and her's life honestly.

* * *

><p>(Set when they are 12 and 13 yr old acquaintances and got to know each other very well through this golf tournament and a delay that occurs afterwards.)<p>

"Both playing partners are from California and both are at the top of the junior golf game. Korra is ranked 29th nationally and Asami is one behind her. Can this tournament increase their tension ever more? Both of these 12-13 year olds know each other from the same grade/school and are already on friendly terms with each other. I hope this tournament won't break apart their deep friendship and mutual understanding." the same voice came blurting through the loud speakers.

Korra started to laugh and quoted the voice. "Friendship and mutual understanding?"

Asami hears this and turns around to face the built 12 year old. "We are friends, no?" she asks Korra, with a sad smile.

"We are friends, but we don't have a _deep_ friendship." Korra replies, refusing to stop talking- yet feeling a little bad. Asami nods and smirks once more at her.

"I hope we can become best friends after this, since we are playing together." Asami says with a smirk, after seeing Korra's surprised look. Soon it's time for the tournament and the announcers already announced her and Korra's name. Asami lets out a calm sigh, and steps up to the ball- and with her smooth yet powerful swing; sends the ball flying through the air. A confident smirk completes her powerful finish.

"Asami smacks the living daylight out of that ball!" Asami smiles and politely dips her head in thanks.

Korra steps up, with an arrogantly confident smirk on her face. Korra sends this ball maybe a few yards further than Asami's to a tumultuous applause from the audience. As soon as Korra steps off the teeing box, Asami walks over to talk to her.

"Nice drive." Korra says, before Asami has the chance to say anything.

"You too." Asami responds, with a smile. After a minute silence, Asami decides to initiate conversation. "So have you done the three projects due tomorrow?"

Korra's cerulean eyes widen, and her head turns to stare at Asami in shock. "There was a project?" she asks in shock. Asami nods and smiles, "Don't worry, I can help you after we're done with this tournament. My dad will take me anywhere as long as it has to do with golf, school, and a good future."

"You realize you passed your ball, right?" Korra asks Asami, reprimanding herself to focus.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." Asami says calmly, before slowly walking a few yards back. Before either of them knew it, the day was over, and they had finished tied for second-losing by one stroke to the top finisher.

"So, my Dad's really happy with my top 3 finish, and he said he would bring me to your place to help you with your projects." Asami says with a playful nudge towards Korra.

"Really? That's great!" Korra exclaims, and proceeds to run her mouth about various ideas she had for the three of her projects.

"What's your number?" she asks Asami, whipping out her phone to enter her number.

"Uhh, 923-487-0941." Asami answers, taking out her phone to save Korra's contact number.

"You really don't have to do this." Korra finally says.

"But I want to, don't you remember what I said before? I want to be good friends with you, because you seem nice and stuff." Asami replies

"Sounds good to me," Korra says, shrugging before gesturing for Asami to follow her in the direction of her Dad's car. As soon as the pair of girls enter the car, Korra is questioned on her performance.

"How'd you do? And why is Asami here?" Korra's dad asks, shooting a meaningful glance at Korra.

"Well, me and her tied for second. We lost by one. And since she's in my grade and school- she offered to help me with the projects that are due tomorrow."

"Oh good job Korra, you too Asami."

"Thanks." both of them respond.

"So what exactly did you shoot?"

"73." Asami says, finally taking down her ponytail- just to flip her ebony colored hair back.

"Wow, you're really pretty with your hair down." Korra says, already having her hair down.

"You too," Asami says softly.

"Do you mind this?" Korra asks, wrapping her arms around Asami.

"Not at all." Asami says with a happy grin.

* * *

><p>(Set when Korra and Asami are around 15-ish)<p>

Korra looked up from her intense workout to catch the eyes of the one and only Asami Sato that her father had spoken so highly of.

"Hi Korra, it's nice to see you around here." Asami says politely. In the back of Asami's mind, she was in awe of Korra. This girl was shorter than her, yet could hit a golf ball the same distance as her.

"It's nice to see you too, I mean-well it's always nice to see you?" Korra manages to get out of her mouth. Asami looks mildly amused before sitting down to watch Korra practice and workout.

"You're going to say here and watch me?" Korra asks uncertainly.

"Of course, we are friends- aren't we?"Asami questions. Korra nods and awkwardly settles into her fighting position. _Breath and just do what you usually do..._ Korra thinks to herself. She displays an impressive view of multiple punches and kicks. The emerald eyes heiress gets up to put some protective gear on.

"Can I spar with you?" Asami asks, her heart racing- for once, her cool facade beginning to slip as soon as she sees the cerulean orbs look up curiously at her.

"Uhh, sure." Korra whispers. Asami walked to meet Korra in the middle of her training area- her confidence beginning to slowly rise as she saw Korra's gaze trail longingly from her face to her well sculpted abs. Korra and Asami begin to spar, anyone could feel the sparks practically beginning to fly.

"The tension is real!" Bolin exclaims, walking out from the kitchen area. However, Korra and Asami's eyes are trained on each other and both girls' chests were heaving with the effort of trying to keep the oxygen moving. After a couple more minutes of heated battle, Korra began to smile.

"Can we declare this a draw?" Asami asks, guessing that's what Korra's smile meant.

"You read my mind." Korra says, and extends her sweaty hand to shake Asami's. The second both of their hands meet, they look into each other's eyes and a bolt of cliche lightning flashes through them.

"You're a great sparring partner," Asami compliments.

"You gave me the best fight I've ever had to go against." Korra responds, smiling at Asami.

"Are we not over this complimenting thing?" Korra finally asks Asami.

"There's never enough compliments for you." Asami murmurs softly, beginning to lean in to give a quick hug to Korra.

"You got me there." Korra says.

"What was that? Did you actually admit I compliment better than you?" Asami says, wit a devilish grin.

"Well you can't do it again!" Korra says defiantly.

"Wanna bet?"

Korra nods, "Let's do this." she says confidently.

"Asami, your my best friend. Your hair is gorgeous. When you flip you hair I'm entranced by the way the wind blows gently through it. I love the way your eyes light up, when you get a good grade/golf score or something good happens to you." Korra says truthfully.

"That all you got? Well, Korra- you are beautiful, got that? Your smirk and smile light up my world. And with you, I feel like I could do anything. Thank you for being my best friend, and protecting me from douches (Korra laughs at that). Like I said a couple of years ago, your hair is gorgeous when it's down. The way you push your hand through your hair, when your frustrated- makes me laugh when I feel like crying." Asami says, wrapping her arms around Korra firmly.

"Asami, fine- you won." Korra says.

"Don't I get a reward for winning?" Asami says with a suggestive wink. At Korra's appalled look, she grins and leans over to give her a hug again. "I'm just kidding, relax... If you're scared you can always just-." Korra kisses Asami on the cheek softly.

"I'm not scared." Korra growls.

"For our future?" Asami asks.

"I'm not afraid of anything if I'm with you," Korra says bravely.

"I think you won that round," Asami says, flashing her bright teeth at Korra.

* * *

><p>(When they are around like 18-ish)<p>

"C'mon please- let's take a break off of golf." Korra pleads to Asami for the thousandth time.

"I told you, I can't just go on a vacation (Asami's voice breaks)- with my best friend." she replies, struggling not to cry.

"Would your answer change if I asked you out?" Korra asks sneakily.

"Would my answer change if you- what?" Asami nearly yells.

"I said, Asami- would you like to be my girlfriend?" Korra asks. Asami's eyes widens and she prepares to answer.

"Of course I will." Asami says, wrapping her arms around Korra tightly.

"Thank you so much." Korra whispers, capturing Asami in the most heart-wrenching kiss she had ever received. Asami moaned into the kiss and Korra used that to her advantage to bite her lower lip softly.

"Mph," Asami moans and brings Korra's body closer to her. They kiss for what could seem like eternity, before they break off for air.

"So will you take a break off golf?" Korra asks hopefully, chewing on her lip adorably. Asami flips her hair back to shoot a grin at Korra.

"Of course I will." Asami says softly, and draws Korra onto her king sized bed. "Don't worry, we can take it slow," she says as soon as she sees Korra's panicked face.

"Thank goodness. I would be so confused otherwise..." Korra admits truthfully.

"Confused Korra is adorable though." Asami says with a smirk. Korra rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"Of course..." she mutters.

"And mad Korra is- rather stimulating." Asami says with a flirtarious wink, before tucking them in. Korra instinctively puts her arm around Asami and sighs softly. After a couple minutes, Korra's knocked out- dead asleep.

"Love you 'Sami." she mutters sleepily.

The awake Asami stares down at Korra's face lovingly. "I've loved you since we met. But, I find myself loving you even more now," before drifting off to a well earned sleep.


End file.
